Sibling Love
by controlled climb
Summary: Moments between different siblings in short, unrelated one-shots. T for later chapters.
1. Ron & Ginny

**Ron and Ginny Weasley**

**

* * *

**

Ron watched as his little sister's face crumpled, his eyes following her as she fled into her room, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. Ginny was a strong girl, she always had been. In all his years, there was only one thing that Ron knew had always been able to make Ginny cry. His name was Harry.

Ron's fists clenched by impulse, annoyance hammering it's way into his mind. Yes, Harry was a good friend, his best friend in fact. But it wasn't easy for your little sister to be head over heels with your best friend, was it? Ron knew the answer to that better than anyone.

He walked briskly through the corridor, only pausing for a moment, listening to Ginny's quiet sobs through the door. Enrage filled him once more, and he flung the door to his room open, glaring as his eyes landing on Harry, who was sitting on his bed.

Harry glanced up; his emerald eyes piercing into Ron's blue ones. They were full of worry and concern; a detail that Ron decided to over look.

"What did you do?" Ron snapped, irritated. He didn't like having to choose between his best mate and his sister, but there was no way he was going to let the git get away with making his little sister cry. Even if Ginny could throw a wild Bat-Bogey hex, she was still the baby of the family. Having six Weasley brothers was as good as having six personal bodyguards, when need be.

"I broke things off," Harry muttered, only half to himself. "After Dumbledore's funeral."

A flicker of sympathy flashed on Ron's face, before he got defensive once more. "You can't treat her like that."

"I'm protecting her," Harry protested half-heartedly. It was almost as if though he was trying to convince himself, not Ron.

Ron sighed heavily. It wasn't likely that he was ever going to win an argument against Harry, even if his heart wasn't into it. Harry had enough to deal with, let alone adding an annoying mate to the pile. Ron relented hesitantly, apologizing quietly.

"She's real torn up, Harry," Ron added after a few moments of silence. Harry did nothing to even acknowledge that he had heard, and Ron slipped out of the room, a heavy feeling in his stomach. He headed down the hall, halting as he reached Ginny's room. He waited for a moment, before raising his fist to pound on the door.

"What?" Ginny called weakly, trying to sound normal, and rubbing her eyes furiously.

Ron entered the room cautiously. His eyes raked over his sister. She was sitting with her knees brought up to her chest. Her eyes were red from crying, and her cheeks were damp from tears. Ron gulped, walking towards her, then kneeling in front of her. Unsure of what do to, he settled with the gesture that he had seen Hermione give Harry many times before. He hugged her.

Ginny stiffened at first, before letting herself collapse into his arms. She let herself cry again, sobbing uncontrollably. Ron sat next to her, keeping his arms wrapped comfortingly around her and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into the night, as he watched Ginny crawl into bed, exhausted. He closed the door quietly as he left the room. Then, just to make himself believe it too, he repeated quietly, "It'll be okay."


	2. Rose & Hugo

**Rose and Hugo Weasley

* * *

**

It was expected of her, and everyone knew it. Rose Weasley was meant to get Head Girl. The badge practically had her name written all over it. Ever since the day she had first boarded the train as an eleven year old, everyone around her had smiled, saying, "You'll be Head Girl, sweetie, just wait and see."

Rose's fingers were trembling as she fingered the envelope. Her letter. It would contain her book list for her seventh year at Hogwarts. And, if things went to plan it would also hold small badge reading Head Girl.

Three eager pairs of eyes were following her every move. Both her parents were watching, and Rose could almost picture their disappointment if she didn't get the badge. That precious, precious badge. Without the badge, I will fail them as a daughter, Rose thought gravely. Her little brother, Hugo, was watching with a bored expression, as he niftily opened his envelope, his eyes immediately skimming over his timetable. He let out a few grumbles, before being silenced by his parents.

"Well, Rosie?" Hermione edged her daughter on. "Aren't you going to open yours?"

"Yes, Mum," Rose answered uncertainly, still fingering the envelope nervously. She bit her lip, as she tore the paper open. She tipped the envelope upside down on the bench top, squeezing her eyes shut and praying silently for the sound of the badge clattering on the table to sound.

It never sounded. The only sound in the room was the soft, but stifled, gasp that had come from Hermione's mouth when she had realized the unreal. Rose Weasley was not Head Girl.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Ron said stiffly, trying to cover up for his wife's discomfort.

Rose nodded silently. There was no point in replying with words. She felt quite certain that if she did open her mouth, she would start crying and apologizing all at once. So instead of risking the potentially embarrassing threat, Rose retreated to her room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Rose collapsed onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. Why, oh why hadn't she gotten Head Girl? It would have mad her parents so proud. _Oh, shut up_, she thought to herself. _They love you all the same._

A gentle knocking at the door shook Rose from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, lifting her face from the pillow for a few moments to see who had entered the room. Seeing the form of her little brother, she sighed in relief. She didn't think she could take seeing either of her parents right now.

"Are you okay?" Hugo asked, almost timidly from the doorway.

"Of course I am," Rose tried to force a smile onto her face. She was the older one. She was meant to be the stronger one. If she was a failure as a daughter, she was at least going to be a decent older sister.

"No you're not," Hugo rolled his eyes, sitting down on her chair, casting an eye over the papers that were sprawled across her desktop. "It doesn't matter, you know."

"Head Girl?" Rose spat in disgust. "Maybe not to you, but you know Mum was expecting it. Dad was expecting it. Everyone was expecting it."

"I wasn't," he said simply, causing her jaw to drop in shock. "No offense, Rose, but I always thought that Penny would beat you at it."

Rose immediately thought of the brunette girl in Ravenclaw, agreeing with her brother after a few moments. Penny would be a good choice for Head Girl, whether Rose liked it or not. She wouldn't be surprised if Penny was Head Girl; she had been a popular choice.

"I suppose you're right," Rose nodded. "I don't think Mum and Dad will be too impressed with that answer though."

"I honestly don't think they care," Hugo said, shrugging.

Rose rolled her eyes, wishing that it were true.

"Really," Hugo insisted. "All they've ever wanted was to have the spotlight removed from them. What better way than to have a perfectly normal, non-Head Girl, daughter?"

Rose contemplated the thought for a moment, although already thinking that it wasn't really true. She knew they wanted her to get Head Girl, and the feeling that she had let them down wouldn't escape her. Still, she hugged her little brother fiercely.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Hey, he had tried, hadn't he?


	3. Lily & Petunia

**Lily and Petunia Evans

* * *

**

Lily Evans sighed as she dragged her suitcases across the platform. Her mother beamed down at her, eager to see her daughter once more. Lily was only half listening to her mother's greetings though, and instead her focus was set on her sister, Petunia. Petunia. What had happened to her over the past few years? She used to be such a lovely girl. She used to love her sister.

_Oh wait, _Lily thought bitterly. _That's before I became a freak._

Lily hated it. The two of them had been close – closer than many other sisters in their town were. It was the day that she had received her Hogwarts letter, the one that told her she was a witch, when everything had gone down hill.

For the first couple of years, Lily had put it down to jealously. She was a witch. Didn't every little girl want to be more than she was? She had magical powers. Who didn't want that? It was only when Petunia had stuttered that one word – _freak –_ when Lily realized that it wasn't jealousy at all; it was disgust.

"Hello Mum," Lily smiled, hugging her mother briefly. She turned to her father, giving him the same treatment. "Where's Petunia?"

Her parents' faces immediately fell, and she wished she could take the question back. Neither of her parents was oblivious, and both saw the way Petunia resented her sister. They saw how it affected Lily. They watched as the two sisters broke away from each other, and how desperately Lily tried to hold on. It saddened them both, but what could they do?

Lily gave a small nod, acknowledging their silence as they made their way to their car. As expected, Petunia was nowhere in sight. She sat in the car, her hands folded neatly in her lap as she stared out the window. She missed her sister. She missed the fun they used to have together. Now they barely talked. They were sisters, yet their bond had been broken so easily. It almost seemed unreal.

The car trip was quiet. It was only when they were nearing the driveway when the silence was broken.

"Where is she?" Lily asked. "Tuney, I mean."

"In the house, I assume."

Lily nodded, picking up her bags and entering the house. She had barely taken one step into the living room when her sister greeted her.

"You're back." It was said bluntly, with no emotion showing in her words. Lily felt her heart sink. She had hoped that she could make amends. But then, she hoped that every year. And every year she was disappointed. Every year, without fail, Petunia would either insult her, stripping her of her glory, or simply ignore her. She wasn't sure which she hated more.

"How was your year, Tuney?" Lily tried to keep her tone friendly and light.

"Don't call me that, freak," she snarled in return.

"Fine." Lily knew a lost cause she saw one. There was no way things would be as the used to be. Only when hell froze over, would Petunia see her as a person again.

There was no going back.


End file.
